


Bowling for Love ~ Gruvia

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, BAMF Natsu Dragneel, F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, Hostage Situations, Innocent Juvia Lockser, Kissing, Knifepoint, Mentioned Meredy, Out of Character, Police Officer Natsu Dragneel, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Romance, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Gray Fullbuster takes his girlfriend out to bowl but he is forced to compete in a minor bowling contest to protect Juvia's gentle heart. Lyon finds it amusing that people think that they could just challenge THE Gray Fullbuster to a bowling match but then they are horrified when Juvia is used an a hostage to get Gray to lose.But, Gray is an professional and he knew how to play by the rules and against the rules.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Completed Works [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Kudos: 12





	Bowling for Love ~ Gruvia

A raven-haired young man of nineteen years of age had taken off his shirt in order to prepare himself against his stupid opponents. _Such amateurs. I know they don't who I am but you still should be respectful of their company._ Gray was merely irritated when the group approached him to talk to him but he then became pissed off when they tried to shoo Juvia away. "Gray-sama." Juvia said his name in shock when Gray pushed one of the guys away from Juvia. 

"Get the fuck away from her." He gritted his teeth as the other customers in the bowling alley felt sorry for both Gray and Juvia. They knew who Gray was and they knew that he was just trying to treat Juvia to a nice bowling date before he had gotten interrupted. 

"C'mon man, just one game. She can watch or whatever. Or maybe she can hang out with us. " One of the guys spoke to Gray about Juvia watching him bowl and he glared at the guy for daring to disrespect his woman. _Of course, she will watch! She is my lady and she will not hang out with you creepy assholes!_ He thought as his glare hardened at the man and the other four men started sweating at the glare but Gray then calmed down, knowing that he can't play a perfect game without clearing his head of his angry thoughts. The owner of the bowling alley, Lyon Vastia, simply chuckled to himself as he wanted to watch Gray beat them. Juvia herself didn't mind bowling but she knew that Gray could handle them all on his own. 

They picked a lane and the group of five men set up their team and they purposely made Gray's name last but the young man didn't mind it at all as he lifted his 13 lb pro ball and he set it on the rack. Gray sat at another table as he pulled Juvia into his lap. Doing this made both Juvia and Gray happy as Gray wrapped his arms around Juvia's waist, kissing her on her neck. "I love you, babe." Gray mumbled to Juvia and the blue-haired young woman smiled at how affectionate Gray was being. 

"I love you too, Gray-sama." Juvia responded and Gray laughed, happy that he had Juvia with him. 

"Hey, lover boy, it's your turn." Gray looked up and he was very disappointed at the scores his five opponents had. _Damn, not even a 9 on the fucking scoreboard. These guys are pathetic._ Gray thought, feeling a little sorry that he was about to whoop his opponents' asses as he was an professional bowler. Gray grabbed his ball and he prepared to spin the ball with his wrist when he noticed that two men approached Juvia. "Oops. Your girlfriend is our hostage, now, hotshot. You want her back unharmed, lose." The leader threatened as Gray looked back when Juvia cried out his name. A knife was at Juvia's throat and she was close to crying. 

Lyon was now horrified that anyone would use Juvia as a hostage to get Gray to lose but he smirked when he pressed a button without anyone seeing him. This button was a silent call to the police and he smirked when he caught Gray's gaze. At his questioning gaze, Lyon smiled warmly and Gray smirked, knowing that he had nothing to worry about. "Babe, I love you. You'll be safe." Gray reassured Juvia and she stared at nothing but him, knowing that he would never let her get hurt. 

Gray rolled the bowling ball and he hit all ten pins, gaining his first strike and thus, shocking the other five people he was playing against. "Wait, that's a strike!" They all shouted at him. 

"Do you really care for your girlfriend at all?!" The leader shouted at Gray and the young man turned to glare at him. The other man staggered back in fear. 

"Don't you ever fucking dare assume that I don't care for my girl." He said it so coldly that the leader of the gang nearly pissed all over himself. 

They continued the game as if Gray didn't scare the shit out of the leader of the gang that had Juvia held hostage. 

By the time, the fifth frame had rolled around, one of the police officers were able to slip into the bowling alley undetected and Lyon smirked at who they sent in. The pink-haired young man placed his hand on the leader of the gang and he turned the man around very suddenly. "Hello there." At his greeting, the entire gang allowed themselves to be arrested because they were losing very badly and Natsu Dragneel scared them extremely so. However, something bad happened. 

A scream rang out in the bowling alley, causing both Gray and Natsu to turn towards the source. Natsu growled while Gray glared. Juvia had her head painfully yanked back, causing the knife to sit on her throat, not allowing her to even flinch. Juvia whimpered, causing both Natu and Gray faltered. Gray turned to Natsu. "Natsu, man, if you have to arrest me for assault, I understand." Natsu then smirked as he turned to Gray. 

"I'm not even going to stop you." Natsu says as he walked away from the scene of the crime to go chat up Lyon. "Yo, Lyon, can I get some popcorn?" Lyon tossed Natsu four bags of popcorn while the young man have him some Jewels. "Keep the change." Natsu told Lyon and he turned back as he started eating his popcorn. "Get him, Gray!" Natsu cheered on his best friend. Gray smirked at the words of encouragement. _Idiot._ He thought as he ran towards the hostage taker to punch and kick at him. 

The fight was over in ten minutes and Natsu smirked as he gave the man one punch in his gut for good measure. "There. Because if I did that, I would have killed him." Natsu tells Gray. 

"Yeah, yeah, idiot." Gray mocked Natsu and Natsu groaned. 

"Cheap stripper." Natsu made an exchange right back as he watched Gray hugged Juvia. "Have a nice night, Gray, Juvia." Natsu said as he led the hostage-taker out of the bowling alley. Gray and Juvia approached Lyon and he shook Lyon's hand. 

"Thanks, man." Gray tells Lyon but the man merely grinned. 

"No problem, dude. I get how you felt. After all, if Meredy was in Juvia's position, Natsu would have had to arrest me on account of murder charges." Lyon then laughed, knowing that he would have went straight to jail for protecting his girlfriend. Gray gave Lyon 400,000 Jewels just for having to deal with the gang and Lyon was very grateful for the money and he told Gray this. 

"You're welcome. You had to deal with those guys and in any case, I wanted to give you a token of my appreciation for letting me bowl here all the time." Gray tells the man and Lyon bid them good night as Gray and Juvia walked home. 

"I will always protect you." Gray swore to Juvia as he kissed her and Juvia smiled at his words as she kissed him back.

"I know." Juvia said as she hugged him. 


End file.
